


The Sleepover

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco have had a sleepover every Saturday since they met. But this one is different.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	The Sleepover

Harry and Draco had been best friends all their lives. When Draco’s father went to prison, Narcissa asked Sirius to allow her to stay with him as she didn’t feel safe on her own. Sirius, who was now raising his godson on his own, agreed as long as she promised to help him figure out how to be a parent. Eventually, Narcissa fell in love and moved in with Severus Snape. Sirius had Remus now and no longer needed her but Harry and Draco still insisted that they see each other every day and every Saturday night, they had a sleepover. Their sleepovers continued as they went to Hogwarts and they were inseparable after nearly fourteen years as friends. But after so long together, stronger feelings were bound to grow. 

The summer after their fourth year, they were having their usual sleepover at Harry’s house. They were exhausted as they had been through a rather eventful year and decided to watch a movie. Draco begged Harry to watch his favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast. Harry, never able to deny Draco, agreed. 

Halfway through the movie, Draco began to doze off, as usual. Harry didn’t notice Draco had fallen asleep until he felt Draco’s head on his shoulder. He immediately stiffened up as his heart started to race. He saw Draco smile slightly in his sleep and relaxed. He allowed Draco to lean into him further and rested his arm around Draco’s shoulders. 

Harry fell asleep not long after Draco but they were both woken up long after the end of the movie by Remus. 

“Boys, it’s time for dinner.” Remus shook Draco awake first, well aware that waking up Harry without Draco was near impossible. 

“What time is it?” Draco asked, groggily. 

“It’s five in the afternoon. You two are going to be up all night.” Remus tutted disapprovingly. 

“Ah, it’s the summer. They’ll have fun staying up late. I remember we had a few late nights of our own.” Sirius winked at Remus, who turned red. 

“Ew.” Harry wrinkled his nose as he finally woke up. 

Remus was right that they ended up being up all night. They played games and ate snacks until nearly two in the morning. But after a while, they got bored. Draco had a plan.

“I have an idea.” Draco grinned as Harry looked at him suspiciously. 

“Okay…” Harry trailed off. 

“We should go flying.” Draco suggested. They weren’t supposed to go out without at adult after 7 p.m. so Harry was hesitant. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to get in trouble.” Harry chewed his lip nervously. 

“You mean you’re...scared?” Draco challenged, eyebrows raised and a smug expression on his face. 

“I am not scared!” Harry glared. “Maybe I just wanted to spare you the embarrassment of losing.”

“Don’t chicken out on my account, Potter.” Draco had a glint in his eye that scared Harry a little sometimes but everytime he got that look in his eye, they ended up having a great time, even if one of them usually ended up injured. 

“Let’s go then.” Harry grinned. Draco’s heart was racing and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because they were breaking the rules or if it was Harry’s grin. 

It was so dark out, they could barely see a foot in front of them. They found their way to the broom shed mostly by memory and it took several tries to find the right brooms. But once they were in the air, the moon managed to brighten things considerably. 

They were positioned on either side of the yard. The quaffle magically suspended between them. Harry’s stomach was full of butterflies, though it was unclear whether the upcoming game or the way Draco’s skin reflected the moonlight just the right way was responsible. 

“Go!” Draco called, sending the ball flying into the air as they both rushed to catch it. 

Harry was the first to get the ball and made his way quickly to the goal, which was represented by two trees. Draco rushed after him and managed to catch up quickly. He moved very close to Harry and reached out quickly to spin the broom. Harry, surprised, dropped the ball to grip the broom. Draco caught the ball immediately after it was dropped and but he lost his balance trying to get it as he thought he was closer to the ball than he was due to the darkness. 

He screamed as he flipped upside down, only held on the broom by his legs. Harry rushed over and smirked as he saw the predicament Draco was stuck in. 

“I think we might have to call this one a tie. Wouldn’t be very fair if I won now, huh?” Harry said, making Draco laugh. His laugh made him move slightly and he reached out to grab Harry with a gasp. “Hey, I won’t let you fall. I’ll go down below and you can drop. I promise I’ll catch you. Do you trust me?” 

“With everything.” Draco breathed. Harry nodded and moved into position. 

“Ready? Drop!” 

Draco let himself fall and shut his eyes tightly. He waited to hit the hard ground but instead he felt a pair of strong arms beneath him. He opened his eyes to find Harry watching him worriedly. 

“Thanks for catching me.” Draco grinned. 

“Anytime.” Harry smiled back. There was a moment of awkward silence as neither knew what to do from there. Harry took a deep breath and Draco turned to meet his eyes again. “I’ve been feeling differently about us for a long time and I just really, really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?” 

Draco didn’t answer but instead placed his lips against Harry’s. The kiss was terrible and messy because neither knew what they were doing and they could not stop smiling for very long but it was absolutely perfect. 

The moment shifted as Remus shouted at them from the ground. Sirius was trying to stop him so they could finish their moment but Remus was furious. 

They both had broom privileges revoked for two weeks and were banned from staying up this late ever again but both felt the punishment was worth it given what they had gained.


End file.
